Break Up
by madame bella lupin
Summary: sejak putus setahun lalu, Remus dan Sirius tidak menutupi perasaan saling benci mereka. Sampai kapten Quidditch Ravenclaw yang terkenal itu me'lamar' Remus. One shot.


**Break Up**

**Summary: **sejak putus setahun lalu, Remus dan Sirius tidak menutupi perasaan saling benci mereka. Sampai kapten Quidditch Ravenclaw yang terkenal itu me'lamar' Remus. One shot. Just for fun :D

**Disclaimer: HP bukan punya saya**

**Perhatian: di kisah ini, Marauder cuma terdiri dari James, Sirius, dan Peter. Remus memang sekamar asrama dengan mereka, tapi dia bersahabat dengan Lily dan Sev, yang notabene membenci Marauder, haha. Enjoy reading **

Hal pertama yang Sirius Black lihat saat membuka mata adalah kaki.

Kaki jenjang paling seksi sedunia. Kaki yang langsung membuat Sirius junior melompat kegirangan. Sirius hanya tak bisa melepaskan matanya. Astaga, kenapa harus sepagi ini?

Kaki itu adalah milik mantan pacarnya _tersayang_: Remus Lupin.

Saat itu hari minggu pertama mereka di kelas enam, udara musim gugur masih cukup panas tahun ini, dengan global warming dan sebagainya. Dan, wajar saja Remus Lupin ingin menggunakan hot pants baru yang dia beli saat berlibur ke rumah neneknya di Florida, apalagi kulitnya sekarang agak gelap hasil berjemur di pantai.

Remus mengenakan kaus biru dan hot pants cokelat, dia sedang menaikkan kakinya di atas kursi untuk mengikat sepatu ketsnya. Dan Sirius tak pernah melihat mantannya lebih seksi daripada saat itu...

"Mau kemana Rem?" tanya James Potter, sohib Sirius yang terdekat. Remus menoleh, dan matanya sekilas menatap mata Sirius, tapi dengan cepat dia berpaling ke James.

"Lari pagi," katanya singkat.

Sirius mendengus. "Oh, dan sejak kapan kau berubah jadi olahragawan? Palingan juga cuma mau pamer kaki," sindirnya ketus.

Remus menatap tajam Sirius. "Cuma kau yang punya pikiran sempit seperti itu," tandasnya.

Sirius memutar bola matanya. "Semua orang tahu kau suka pakai yang terbuka seperti _itu_," tukasnya.

Remus menyipitkan matanya. "Yeah? Dan apa peduli_mu?_ Urus saja urusanmu sendiri," katanya dingin, dan, tanpa menunggu jawaban Sirius, dia berbalik dan pergi meninggalkan kamar itu.

Sirius menjatuhkan dirinya ke kasur lagi. James menggeleng-geleng. "Tak bisakah setidaknya kalian bersikap sopan? Kau pernah sangat memujanya kan dulu?" katanya heran sekali. Sirius dan Remus sama sekali tak terlihat seolah mereka pernah menjalin kasih selama satu setengah tahun! Mereka selalu bertengkar dan saling menyindir sejak putus awal tahun lalu.

Sirius mendengus. "Tak akan. Membayangkan bersikap sopan padanya saja sudah membuatku jijik," tandasnya, lalu dia bangkit dan memutuskan untuk mandi.

Bagaimanapun juga, Sirius Junior butuh perhatian.

"Wow, kau sungguh..." Severus Snape menatap kaki Remus, dan tak bisa beralih pandang dari sana.

"Hot?" tawar Lily Evans, tertawa melihat tampang mesum Sev.

Remus memutar bola matanya. "Kau bersikap seolah tak pernah melihatku memakai hot pants," katanya bosan, dan, saat Sev masih memelototi kakinya dengan sangat tidak sopan sekali, Remus memutuskan untuk memulai _jogging_, diikuti oleh Lily yang masih terkikik.

"Kutebak Sirius _senang_ sekali melihatmu seperti ini,' godanya.

Remus mendengus. "Yeah, kalau sindirannya tadi memang karena senang..."

"Masih saja membicarakan Black," geram Sev.

Remus mengangkat alis. "Aku tidak membicarakan dia. Lily yang memancing," gumamnya sebal.

"Yeah, dan itu topik kesukaanmu kan," kekeh Lily. Dia tahu bahwa Remus belum sepenuhnya move on. Buktiinya, sejak putus setahun lalu, Remus belum pernah pacaran lagi. Dia bilang mau fokus sekolah saja, tapi Lily tahu. Sirius Black masih sangat membekas di hatinya.

Berbeda sekali dengan Sirius, yang dua hari sejak putus, sudah menemukan pengganti Remus...

Remus, Lily, dan Sev berlari sekitar setengah jam, kemudian dusuk beristirahat di bawah pohon ek besar, menikmati matahari pagi.

"Setidaknya, cobalah untuk _move on_," kata Lily bijak. "Aku tak bisa membayangkan, bisa-bisanya kau hidup berbulan-bulan tanpa pacar!"

Remus mendengus. "Oke, tentu saja, karena kau selalu punya pacar yang sama sejak masuk Hogwarts, kau tak akan tahu bagaimana rasanya _move on_," tukasnya. Sejak kelas satu, Lily sudah pacaran dengan Amos Doggory, sangat awet sampai kelas 6 ini! Benar-benar mengherankan!

"Hm, jadi kau mengakui kalau kau masih tak bisa _move on _dari Black?" sindir Sev tajam.

Remus mendesah. "Tak bisakah kita berganti topik?" katanya, sebal sekali karena mereka selalu menggodanya soal _move on_. Memangnya kenapa kalau dia sedang tidak ingin pacaran? Bukan berarti dia masih memikirkan Sirius setiap malam, atau cemburu setiap kali dia mencium cewek...

_Shit!_

Sirius menatap pintu aula besar, dan melihat Remus dan Lily masuk, sudah mandi dan segar, dan dia lega karena Remus berganti dengan jins panjang, yang tidak mempertontonkan pahanya ke seluruh penjuru asrama. Dia paling sebal saat melihat cowok-cowok bersiul nakal jika melihat kaki jenjang Remus. Yah, walaupun mereka sudah bukan pacar sejak setahun lalu, entah mengapa perasaan cemburu itu masih kuat...

Sirius menggelengkan kepalanya, dan fokus kembali ke pacarnya saat ini, Lizzie Jones. Mereka sudah tiga bulan pacaran, dan ini rekor untuk Sirius. Lizzie orang yang sangat pengertian, lucu, dan cantik, dan Sirius merasa tak bisa mendapatkan yang lebih baik.

Dari sudut matanya, entah kenapa dia masih mencari Remus. Dia melihat mantannya itu duduk di kursi terjauh darinya, seperti biasa. Mereka berdua selalu seperti itu sejak putus, seolah keberadaan satu sama lain membuat mereka muak.

"Minggu depan sudah mau Hogsmead saja," kata Lizzie. Sirius nyengir.

"Hmm, dan itu saatnya kita menikmati butterbeer yang hangat berdua," rayunya.

Lizzie tertawa, bukan terkikik seperti cewek-cewek jalang pada umumnya, dan inilah salah satu faktor yang membuat Sirius menyukainya. "Oh, apakah kau mengajakku kencan?"

Sirius nyengir penuh arti. "Kalau aku bilang iya, apakah kau mau?"

Lizzie menatap bibir Sirius. "Hmm, apakah ada alasan kuat mengapa aku harus bilang iya?"

Sirius tertawa, dan baru akan menjawab, ketika dia mendengar sesuatu, dari ujung meja.

"Maukah kau ke Hogsmead denganku?"

Sirius melihat kapten Quidditch Ravenclaw, Diaz Davies, tampan, berotot, dan charming, berdiri di depan Remus, tersenyum salah tingkah.

Remus sendiri sangat kaget. Dia menatap makhluk tampan di depannya, dan sendok yang sudah nyaris masuk ke mulutnya terlupakan.

"Pardon?" katanya tak yakin dengan apa yang di dengarnya.

Diaz mengacak rambutnya, kali ini benar-benar grogi. "Maukah kau ke Hogsmead denganku? Em, minggu depan, kau tahu..."

Remus mengedip tak percaya. Benarkah si ganteng ini mengajaknya kencan? Apakah dia tidak bermimpi? Dia tahu Diaz karena James membicarakannya setiap saat, kapten Ravenclaw yang cukup tangguh dan berbahaya. Dan Remus tahu dari Lily yang kadang bergosip dengan cewek-cewek lain soal Diaz menempati poling kedua Cowok Terganteng, hanya kalah oleh Sirius Black, mantannya yang brengsek itu...

Ngomong-ngomong soal mantannya, Remus melirik ke arah Sirius. Cowok itu sedang menatap Diaz dengan mata menyipit penuh perhitungan. Remus mendengus, tak mengerti apa yang dipikirkan Sirius. Apakah dia berpikir bahwa Remus akan selalu di bawah bayang-bayangnya dan tak bisa move on? Hah! Lihat saja.

Remus menatap Diaz, dan mengembangkan senyum kecil. "Hm, baiklah," katanya.

Wajah Diaz bersinar saking senangnya. "Wow, trims, Remus. Well, emm, sampai ketemu," dan dia melambai untuk kembali ke meja Ravenclawnya, disambut oleh aplaus teman-temannya.

Dan Remus bisa merasakan tatapan tak suka dari cewek-cewek lain.

Haha.

"Wow," gumam Lily takjub. "Dua cowok paling tampan sesekolah menginginkanmu. Kau harus bangga, Rem."

Remus memutar bola matanya. "Ah-hah, kau lupa kalau salah satunya sekarang sangat membenciku?"

Lily nyengir penuh arti, tapi memutuskan untuk tidak memperpanjang. Remus kembali melirik Sirius, dan mendesah saat melihat bahwa mantannya itu sedang dengan geram menusuk dagingnya...

Senin dan Selasa berlalu tanpa kontroversi, kecuali beberapa sindiran dan makian dari cewek-cewek penggemar Diaz. Remus tak mengindahkan mereka, dia pernah mendapat yang lebih buruk saat jadian dengan Sirius. Jadi, dia memutuskan untuk bersembunyi di perpus hari Rabunya, dan tertidur sampai lewat jam sebelas malam. Untung saja langkahnya kembali ke asrama tidak terendus oleh profesor manapun.

Dan pemandangan yang menyambut Remus di ruang rekreasi bukanlah pemandangan yang tak pernah terjadi, tetapi tetap saja Remus selalu risih tiap melihatnya.

James dan Lily, hanya berduaan di ruang rekreasi, duduk di _love seat_ dengan sangat _rapat_, dengan selimut tipis membungkus mereka berdua, tertawa heboh entah karena cerita apa.

James dan Lily adalah sahabat, yah, setidaknya itulah yang mereka katakan. Tapi Remus tahu, James sangat menyukai Lily. Tapi jelas dia tak bisa berkutik, karena Lily sudah punya pacar tetap yang sudah enam tahun menjalani balada romantika dengannya.

James dan Lily mulai menyadari bahwa mereka sangat cocok saat kelas empat, yaitu saat Remus dan Sirius jadian. Mereka berempat jadi sering _hang out _ bareng, dan karena Sirius dan Remus saling terabsorbsi satu sama lain, jadilah James dan Lily mau tak mau sering mengobrol. Dan dari obrolan kecil, lama kelamaan menjadi kisah panjang yang privat, dan berujung mereka selalu menghabiskan waktu bersama.

Jika tak ada yang melihat.

Remus pernah mengingatkan Lily soal _selingkuh_, tapi Lily bilang mereka hanya berteman. Dan mereka memang tidak melakukan hal-hal seperti ciuman dan sebagainya, tapi sentuhan-sentuhan lainnya, seperti _friendly hug,_ sandaran di bahu, bertukar pandang di kelas...

Rasanya mereka lebih mesra dari Remus dan Sirius sendiri, yang sudah sering sekali bertengkar kala itu...

"Hei," sapa Remus, karena tampaknya keduanya tak menyadari kehadirannya.

"Oh, hai, Rem, kemana saja kau?" tanya Lily.

"Move on," canda James, dan mereka berdua tertawa kompak karena lelucon basi itu. Remus memutar bola matanya.

"Diam kalian," geramnya, mendudukkan dirinya di sofa di depan pasangan itu.

"Hm, tapi benar kan? Kau sedang dalam proses itu," kata James, menundukkan kepalanya agar Lily bisa lebih mudah memainkan rambutnya. Remus mengernyit melihat sikap _couplely _ mereka. Dia memperhatikan James tertawa saat Lily menaik-turunkan rambutnya gemas, lalu cewek itu mencubit pipi James sambil membuat suara gemas tak tertahankan.

Cuma _berteman? _Remus rasa tidak!

"Tapi,"kata Lily, melepaskan tangannya dari rambut James untuk membiarkan cowok itu menggenggamnya, Remus bisa melihat kaki Lily berada di atas kaki James. "Davies cowok baik, kurasa. Pintar, tampan..."

"Aku pintar," kata James ngga nyambung.

Lily memutar bola matanya. "Jamsey, dia Ravenclaw, tentu saja dia lebih pintar." Satu lagi yang menambah fakta perselingkuhan mereka: Lily memanggil James dengan panggilan sayang Jamsey, dan James akan memanggil Lily dengan Lian (nama panjang Lily adalah Lilian).

"Yah," kata Remus, tersenyum kecil. "Kurasa dia memang oke."

James bersiul menggoda, dan Remus dan Lily tertawa.

"James, dimana kau taruh majalah Quidditch itu?"

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara, dan munculah Sirius, yang wajahnya langsung kaku saat melihat Remus. Remus buru-buru berpaling ke arah lain, pura-pura tak melihat. Dia bisa merasakan tatapan tajam Sirius.

"Toilet. Sori," kata James, membuat Lily terbahak.

"Kau melakukannya sambil membaca? Yang benar saja." Kata gadis itu.

"Satu-satunya keadaan yang membuatku berkonsentrasi untuk membaca," kata James, ikut tertawa.

Sirius dan Remus tampak tak mempedulikan mereka. Sirius masih memelototi Remus, dan berkata dingin, "Trikmu berhasil."

Remus mengernyit, menatap ketampanan luar biasa mantannya. Sekali lagi dia takjub pada dirinya yang pernah bisa mengambil hati orang se... ajaib Sirius. Semua yang ada pada diri Sirius sempurna, kecuali sifatnya.

Dan Remus adalah tipe yang memperhitungkan sifat dibanding segalanya.

"Apa maksudmu trik?" tanyanya, mengernyit.

Sirius mendengus muak. "Trikmu berpakaian seperti tadi pagi, supaya Davies memperhatikanmu kan?"

Remus menganga. "Ap... Astaga Sirius, kenapa sih kau selalu berpikiran buruk tentangku?" bentaknya, dia bisa merasakan matanya berair. Dia tak pernah bisa mengerti Sirius dan mulut tajamnya, selalu mengiris hati Remus.

Sirius memicingkan matanya. "Oh, tak usah berlagak, aku tahu. Aku tahu kau selalu berusaha mencari perhatian cowok-cowok dengan tubuhmu. Ngga usah sok suci deh," tukasnya.

"Hei, hei, sudahlah Sirius," James bangkit dari sofanya, berusaha menengahi, tapi tak ada yang menggubrisnya.

"Oh ya? Dan aku sangat ingat kau termasuk yang tertarik kan?" tandas Remus dingin. "Kau jelas sangat jatuh cinta dengan tubuhku."

Sirius mendengus. "Entahlah. Aku mulai tak yakin kalau kau tak memantraiku," balasnya.

Remus mengernyit penuh benci. "Yang benar saja..."

Sirius menyeringai, tak kalah benci. "Dasar murahan," tandasnya, dan kemudian terdengar suara tamparan keras. Sirius menganga kaget, Remus sudah mau memukulnya lagi, tapi akhirnya dia hanya menggeleng, dan berlari keluar asrama.

"Remus," Lily menatap James, lalu mengejar Remus. James hanya mendesah melihat perkembangan ini.

"Aku..."

"Diam, Sirius," bentak James. "Kau pantas mendapatkannnya," lalu tanpa kata, James naik ke kamarnya.

Sirius menyentuh pipinya yang masih berdenging nyeri. Dia menjatuhkan dirinya ke sofa, dan menutup matanya dengan lengannya, mendesah penuh sesal.

Benci.

Remus sangat membenci Sirius Black lebih dari apapun! Dia bisa mendengar suara Lily, tapi dia tak peduli. Dia berlari menyusuri koridor lantai tujuh, dan menemukan apa yang dia cari.

Kamar kebutuhan menunjukkan pintunya segera, dan Remus masuk dengan bantingan pintu. Dia menemukan ruangan hangat dengan sofa besar. Dia menjatuhkan diri ke sofa tersebut dan mulai menangis.

Dia benci Sirius, sampai rasanya seluruh tulangnya berteriak bersamanya.

Dia menangis untuk waktu yang sepertinya sangat lama, otaknya mengulang seluruh kata-kata kasar Sirius, mantan pacar yang dulu pernah sangat dia sayang...

Dia berpikir, apa yang dulu membuatnya bisa sangat tergila-gila pada Sirius. Tak ada. Hanya wajah tampan. Apa yang Remus incar? Tak ada...

Dan pikirannya mulai berputar dan berputar, membawanya ke masa dua tahun yang lalu...

_Awal tahun ajaran, kelas empat._

Remus menjatuhkan dirinya ke sofa di depan perapian di ruang rekreasi, nyengir pada Lily, senang karena kembali ke Hogwarts, dan karena kenyang oleh makanan super lezat hidangan peri rumah.

Saat itu pandangannya jatuh ke Sirius Black, teman sekamarnya yang ketampanannya telah melegenda di seluruh Hogwarts. Meskipun baru empat belas tahun, Remus tahu Sirius sangatlah populer, bahkan selalu berkencan dengan senior. Gosip mengatakan dia pernah berkencan dengan Mandy Horan, cewek sangat memesona kelas enam! Walaupun mereka selalu sekamar sejak kelas satu, tapi dia dan Sirius tak pernah benar-benar berbicara. Lebih tepatnya mereka berada di lingkaran kehidupan yang berbeda: Sirius dan geng Quidditch populernya, dan Remus dengan Lily dan Severus di perpustakaan mereka.

Saat itu, mata Sirius jatuh ke dirinya. Remus merasakan wajahnya merona karena terpergok, dan Sirius nyengir kasual, lalu menghampirinya.

Remus tak berani bernapas. Lily menatapnya heran, lalu terkikik saat melihat arah pandangnya.

"Hei Lupin, bagaimana musim panasmu?" tanya Sirius dengan suara rendahnya yang menggetarkan perut Remus. Uuuggh.

Remus tersenyum kecil. "Luar biasa. Bagaimana denganmu?"

Sirius mengusap rambutnya ke belakang. "Seru, aku menghabiskan sebagian di rumah James," katanya ramah.

"Oh, sang soulmate," canda Remus.

Sirius tertawa. Sebelumnya mereka tak pernah bercanda, Remus tak menyangka bahwa Sirius akan benar-benar mengajaknya terlibat dalam percakapan _apapun._ Ini jelas suatu pencapaian!

Sirius menjatuhkan diri di samping Remus, membuat Remus kaget.

"Memangnya pergi kemana saja selama musim panas?" tanya Sirius lagi. Jarak mereka kini cukup dekat, Remus bisa melihat irisnya yang kelabu. Indah.

"Erm, yah, musim panas selalu ke rumah nenek di Florida. Ulang tahunnya bulan Juli, dan seluruh keluarga besar datang," kata Remus, tak yakin apakah Sirius mau mendengar hal tak penting ini.

Namun cowok itu nampak tertarik, dia mencondongkan tubuhnya ke Remus. "Oh ya? Kau punya keluarga besar?"

Remus mengangguk. "Yea, banyak sepupu. Biasanya kami menginap seminggu _full _dan melakukan berbagai hal seperti barbeque, memancing, sepak bola... seru sekali," kata Remus senang, lalu dia ingat belum bertanya balik. "Kalau kau? Kehebohan apa yang kau lakukan bersama Potter?"

Sirius terbahak mendengarnya, sekarang dia benar-benar sudah sepenuhnya membalikkan badan untuk menghadap Remus, dan menceritakan berbagai kenakalan demi kebandelan yang dia dan James lakukan, sukses membuat Remus tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Mereka terus mengobrol tak tentu arah, dan anehnya, tak terasa aneh, seolah-olah dia dan Sirius sudah sering sekali melakukan ini. Mengobrol sampai larut... mereka hanya berhenti ketika Remus merasakan matanya mulai berat. Sirius melihat Remus menahan kuap, dan tertawa saat melihat jam. Sudah jam dua pagi! Mereka hampir lima jam mengobrol tanpa henti!

Wow.

"Aku heran kenapa kita tak melakukan ini sejak dulu," kata Sirius saat mereka bersiap-siap untuk tidur. "Kau oke."

Remus tertawa. "Yea, baru menyadari pesonaku, rupanya?" godanya, dan Sirius tertawa. Dia tak menyangka berbicara dengan Sirius sangat mudah, dia orang paling ngocol yang pernah Remus kenal. Semua seolah hanya candaan baginya. Dan tawanya... suara tawa paling seksi yang pernah Remus dengar...

Setelah malam penuh kesan itu, Remus dan Sirius melanjutkan aksi _flirting _mereka dengan lebih terbuka, saling mengenal lebih jauh, dan saat Hogsmead pertama datang di awal Oktober, Sirius menghampirinya.

"Hei, _Gorgeous,"_ sapa cowok itu, membuat Remus tertawa. Saat itu Remus memang sedang memakai _tanktop_ yang ditutup kardigan merah, dan celana pendek yang memperlihatkan setidaknya setengah pahanya.

"Ya?"

Mendadak Sirius tampak salah tingkah, dia mengusap rambutnya yang hitam pekat ke belakang, dan menarik napas untuk menenangkan dirinya.

"Well? Apakah aku sedang bermimpi, ataukah aku melihat Sirius Black sedang salah tingkah?" goda Remus, membuat Sirius menatapnya mencela. Remus terbahak. "_Shoot it_, Sirius."

Sirius mendesah, lalu berkata. "Janji kau tak akan tertawa?"

Remus menggeleng melihat keantikan cowok paling tampan sejagat itu.

"Maukah kau pergi ke Hogsmead denganku?"

Sirius mengatakannya dengan sangat cepat sampai-sampai Remus butuh lima detik untuk mencernanya. Omaigat! Sirius Black mengajaknya berkencan! Cowok paling mempesona sedunia mengajaknya berkencan! Dan senyumnya mengembang lebar tak tertahankan.

"Oh, em, oke, baiklah," Remus berdeham. "Ehm, ya."

Sirius tertawa lega. "Huff, oke, em, jam delapan? Aula besar?"

Remus mengangguk. "Oke."

Sirius pun melambai dan pergi dengan langkah melayang, membuat Remus kembali tertawa.

Hari H pun datang. Ini adalah kencan kedua Remus, kencan pertamanya adalah dengan senior yang tak ingin Remus ingat. Dia memutuskan untuk menggunakan sweater biru muda terbaiknya, yang memperlihatkan tubuhnya yang ramping, dan celana sangat ketat kado dari Lily. Saat mematut diri di kaca, dia tahu dia cukup menarik, dia punya tubuh yang bagus, dia mengakui, menutupi wajahnya yang mungkin tak setampan Sirius. Dia tersenyum puas pada bayangannya di cermin, lalu buru-buru ke aula besar, karena sudah jam delapan kurang lima.

Sirius menyambutnya dengan penuh semangat. Mereka sarapan sambil mengobrol tentang tempat-tempat yang ingin mereka datangi. Selesai sarapan, mereka berjalan dalam keheningan yang nyaman menuju Hogsmead.

Mereka sangat menikmati hari itu, mengunjungi berbagai tempat, mulai dari toko permen, Zonko untuk keperluan nyaris mencurigakan Sirius, dan toko buku untuk membeli persediaan pena bulu Remus. Mereka menikmati makan siang di Three Broomstick, dan sama-sama menyesali saat harus kembali ke Hogwarts.

Sirius kemudian melakukan hal yang sangat berani. Dia menggenggam tangan Remus sepanjang perjalanan kembali ke Hogwarts. Remus tersenyum senang dnegan perkembangan ini.

"Aku sangat menikmati hari ini," kata Sirius, mendesah bahagia.

Remus tertawa. "Aku juga. Rasanya Hogsmead tak pernah seseru ini."

Sirius tersenyum. "Membosankan tanpamu," kata Sirius gombal, tapi Remus tetap tertawa. Sirius mendesah lagi, dan berkata, "Akan menyenangkan sekali kalau bisa kembali ke sana bersamamu lagi," katanya, melirik reaksi Remus.

Remus tersenyum. "Tentu saja," katanya, senang sekali Sirius ingin pergi untuk kencan selanjutnya.

Sirius menahan napas, lalau berkata, "Hm, dan akan menyenangkan sekali kalau bisa bersamamu walau tidak sedang di Hogsmead," katanya pelan.

Remus berhenti melangkah, menatap bingung Sirius. "Ya?"

"Hm, aku ingin kau menjadi pacarku Remus. Plis, kumohon," kata Sirius, menatap mata Remus tajam, menggenggam tangannya.

Remus menatapnya tak yakin. Dia belum pernah pacaran sebelumnya. Dia tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan seorang pacar. Dan Sirius terkenal hanya bertahan sebulan paling lama dengann seluruh mangsanya. Dan jelas bukan itu yang Remus harapkan dari pacar pertamanya...

"Aku janji akan jadi pacar yang baik," kata Sirius lagi. "Plis, beri kita kesempatan."

Dan, menatap mata memelas Sirius, Remus menjadi tak tahu bagaimana menolaknya. Dan dia sendiri tak yakin ingin menolaknya. Dia sangat _menyukai _Sirius. Dan ini kesempatannya untuk bisa lebih mengenal cowok idamannya...

Perlahan, Remus mengangguk malu-malu, dan Sirius memeluknya dan memutarnya di udara, tertawa penuh kemenangan.

Dan Remuspun tak tahan untuk tidak tertawa. Astaga, akhirnya dia punya pacar! Wow!

Bersama dengan Sirius merupakan saat paling menyenangkan dalam hidup Remus. Sirius adalah cowok yang sangat mudah di ajak bicara, bercanda, dan membuat Remus yang kaku menjadi lebih fleksibel, membuat Remus melihat dunia dengan sudut pandang yang berbeda. Remus tak pernah tertawa sebanyak ini seumur hidupnya, tak pernah merasakan gairah yang luar biasa seperti setiap kali Sirius menyentuhnya...

Ciuman pertama mereka berlangsung di hari kedua setelah mereka resmi berkencan. Sirius menciumnya perlahan, ragu-ragu, di depan kelas Transfigurasi mereka, yang di balas Remus dengan penuh semangat. Dan setelah itu, mereka sering sekali berciuman, dimanapun kapanpun, sampai membuat teman-teman mereka muak.

Remus tahu teman-teman Sirius tak menyukainya. Yah, kecuali Potter yang nampaknya menyimpan perasaan terhadap Lily. Selain dia, Pettigrew, Shackelbolt, dan Longbottom sangat membencinya. Mereka tak pernah suka dengan Remus sejak kelas satu, dan nampaknya perasaan benci makin meningkat karena Remus seolah-olah mengambil Sirius dari mereka.

Tapi Remus tak peduli. Yah, dia memang tak pernah peduli pada apapun.

Mereka melakukan hubungan seksual dua bulan setelah jadian, saat ulang tahun Sirius. Mereka berdua sama-sama tak bisa menahan hasrat yang sepertinya selalu membuncah, saling menarik mereka dalam jeratan satu sama lain...

Dan setelah itu, hubungan mereka menjadi lebih dekat dibanding apapun di Hogwarts. Mereka bertengkar tentu, karena berbagai hal. Jika Remus terlalu dekat dengan cowok lain, jika Remus lebih memilih menghabiskan waktu bersama Sev di perpus daripada menonton Sirius latihan Quidditch, jika Remus menggunakan pakaian yang terlalu terbuka, jika Sirius mabuk-mabukan dan merokok dengan teman-teman brengseknya, jika Remus menolak bercinta karena ingin mengerjakan PR...

Tapi mereka akan segera baikan, dan segalanya akan berjalan baik kembali...

Sirius datang ke rumah nenek Remus di Florida untuk merayakan Natal. Seluruh keluarga Remus menyukai Sirius, walaupun dia berasal dari keluarga Black yang tak disukai, tapi dia sungguh mampu mengambil hati keluarga besar Remus dengan kekonyolan dan wajah tampannya.

Mungkin mereka masih lima belas tahun, tapi mereka menjalani hubungan ini dengan sangat serius. Remus sangat menyukai Sirius, sampai sesak rasanya bila tak bisa bertemu dengannya...

Mereka berlibur seminggu bersama saat musim panas, ulangtahun nenek Remus di Florida, bersama James dan Lily, dan itu adalah liburan paling seru yang pernah Remus rasakan, foto-fotonya masih Remus simpan, jauh di dalam kolong tempat tidurnya, tak sanggup dia buang...

Sampai saat masuk kelas lima, mereka masih baik-baik saja, masih menjadi pasangan paling dekat, masih berciuman dengan penuh hasrat di koridor karena tak bisa menunggu sampai menemukan ruang kosong untuk privasi.

Segalanya sangat menyenangkan, sampai hari itu...

Saat itu hari Kamis, dua hari sebelum pertandingan Quidditch lawan Ravenclaw. Remus masuk ke aula besar dan melihat pacarnya sedang terlibat pembicaraan seru dengan Pettigrew, Potter, Shackelbolt, dan Longbottom tentang strategi mereka.

"Hei," sapa Remus, mengecup pipi Sirius, yang wajahnya langsung bersinar saat melihat Remus, dan duduk di sebelahnya. Dia menyusupkan jemarinya ke rambut Remus, menariknya untuk mencium Remus _properly_, lau kembali ke pembicaraan serunya. Remus bisa melihat teman-teman Sirius menatapnya tak suka, menganggapnya pengganggu. Remus tak peduli, tentu.

Dia menggeleng melihat piring Sirius yang masih kosong, dan mengambilkan makanan untuk pacarnya itu: daging asap dan telur mata sapi, dan segelas susu. Sirius suka makan berat di pagi hari.

"Makan, Sirius," kata Remus, setengah memerintah. Mendengar namanya disebut, Sirius menoleh, nyengir bersalah melihat Remus sudah memenuhi piring yang belum sempat dia sentuh.

"Trims, Cantik," katanya, mengecup pipi Remus sayang. Remus hanya memutar bola matanya, dan Sirius tertawa, lalu mulai makan sambil kembali mengobrol dengan teman-temannya. Remus memakan pancake nya sambil memikirkan PR apa yang akan dia kerjakan hari ini, agar Sabtu dan Minggu bisa dia habiskan bersama Sirius...

Setelah selesai makan, Remus berdiri. Sirius menoleh ke arahnya. "Sudah mau ke kelas? Masih ada lima belas menit lagi," katanya, setengah memohon.

Remus mengangkat bahu. "Tak apa-apa Sirius, aku akan ke kelas bersama Lily," tawa Remus. "Lanjutkan saja diskusinya."

Sirius nyengir, menggeleng, lalu mengambil tasnya. "Hm, sudah selesai kok diskusinya. Ayo ke kelas bareng," katanya, dan diiikuti dengan protes teman-temannya. Sirius hanya tertawa, lalu merangkul Remus, mengajaknya jalan. Remus menoleh sekilas, tak bisa menahan senyum puasnya saat melihat teman-teman Sirius memelototinya.

Haha. Mereka harus tahu siapa yang prioritas, siapa yang sekedar tambahan. Dengan mengangkat alis sombong pada teman-teman Sirius, dia balas merangkul pinggang pacarnya itu untuk berjalan bersama.

Remus tahu kadang dia bersikap tak adil pada teman-teman Sirius. Tapi yah, siapa yang peduli?

Tapi dia tahu tak seharusnya dia bersikap terlalu berpuas diri, karena karma langsung menghampirinya.

Di kelas Ramuan, dia berpasangan dengan Sev. Dan Remus tahu, bahwa mood Sirius akan jelek seharian karena ini. Pacarnya itu membeci Sev dengan seluruh jiwa raganya, tahu bahwa Sev menyimpan perasaan pada Remus. Dan, berapa kalipun Remus mengatakan bahwa dia dan Sev hanya berteman, tak akan membuat Sirius kehilangan kecemburuannya.

Dan Sev, yang ingin balas dendam pada Sirius, tak membuat segalanya menjadi lebih mudah. Dia menempel Remus sepanjang praktek, membuat Remus tahu bahwa setelah ini dia dan Sirius akan saling mendiamkan satu sama lain.

Dan puncaknya adalah, Sev dengan sengaja melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Remus.

Dan segalanya berlangsung dengan cepat. Sirius memantrai kuali mereka, membuat seluruh isinya, yang merupakan obat penumbuh tulang, tersiram ke Sev. Terdengar lolongan pedih Sev, yang langsung membuat panik seisi kelas. Profesor Slughorn dan beberapa anak Slytherin segera ke hospital wing, dan Remus cuma bisa berdiri syok, masih menatap pintu. Sampai dia merasakan tangannya di tarik dengan paksa, dia menoleh dan menatap Sirius, yang wajahnya merah penuh marah.

Remus menghentakkan tangannya, memelototi Sirius. Kali ini dia sudah keterlaluan! Bagaimanapun juga, Sev adalah sahabat Remus, dan Remus tak bisa membiarkannya kali ini.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, idiot?" bentak Remus, marah sekali. Dia tahu seleuruh kelas menatap mereka, tapi dia tak peduli. Dia benci Sirius yang seperi ini, Sirius yang bersikap seolah dunia ini miliknya, tak boleh ada yang mengusiknya. Dia pikir siapa dirinya!

Sirius balas memelototi Remus. "Oh, jadi ini salahku? Kau yang bersikap genit dengan cowok lain, dan kau masih bisa menyalahkanku?"

Remus menatap Sirius tak percaya. "Bahkan kau tak punya perasaan bersalah sedikitpun telah bersikap begitu terhadap Sev!"

Sirius mendengus. "Oh, tak ada yang peduli pada si minyak berjalan itu!"

Remus menyipit berbahaya. "Kau tahu dia sahabatku!"

Sirius mendengus sambil memutar bola matanya. "Yeah? Sudahlah, aku tak mau membahas ini, ayo kembali ke asrama..."

Remus menatapnya dingin, lalu menggeleng dan pergi dengan menghentakkan kaki ke hospital wing. Dia tahu Sirius tak akan mengejarnya, terlalu marah untuk itu. Dia merasakan matanya berair, dia marah, marah, maraaaahh!

Aarrgghh!

Sisa hari itu Remus habiskan bersama Lily, dan tak sekalipun dia menatap Sirius, yang namapaknya masih marah karena Remus meninggalkannya begitu saja tadi. Tapi Remus tak peduli. Dia hanya tak ingin melihat wajah Sirius saat ini!

Mereka duduk di sisi yang berjauhan saat makan siang dan makan malam, dan Remus tahu teman-teman Sirius sangat senang dengan perkembangan ini. Mereka meledeknya di toilet, membuat Remus makin marah.

Esok harinya, rasa marah itu masih ada, tapi sudah berkurang. Dan hatinya melembut melihat Sirius yang nampak sangat berantakan saat bangun tidur, pacarnya itu duduk menatap Remus yang baru bangun tidur dengan wajah yang seperti mau menangis...

Remus mendesah, mendadak merasa bersalah. Dia tahu Sirius sangat menyayanginya, dan karena itu sangat cemburuan. Dia tahu, tapi dia tak bisa memahami Sirius yang seperti itu...

Sirius bangkit, menghampiri kasur Remus, lalu duduk di pinggiran ranjang itu. Remus mendudukkan dirinya, menatap Sirius, yang mendekatkan wajahnya dan mereka pun berciuman.

Hangat, mesra, lama..

Dan Remus berpikir bahwa segalanya akan baik-baik saja...

Sampai Sirius mengatakannya.

"_I love you," _desah Sirius, menatap mata Remus, yang langsung membelalak kaget. "Kurasa, aku, aku jatuh cinta padamu, Remus."

Remus tak percaya Sirius mengatakannya! Apa yang dia pikirkan! Mereka masih lima belas tahun, mereka bahkan belum ujian OWL. Apa yang mereka tahu soal cinta? Mereka masih terlalu muda untuk itu...

Remus terdiam, dia tak tahu harus berkata apa. Tenggorokannya tercekat, menatap mata Sirius yang menunggu penuh harap, menunggu Remus membalas ucapannya...

Yang tak kunjung datang.

Mata Sirius perlahan berubah, menjadi dingin. Dia mendengus, mengalihkannya dari Remus, menatap langit-langit. "Harusnya aku tahu..."

"Dengar, Sirius, aku..."

Sirius menggeleng. "Sudahlah, sekarang semuanya sudah jelas, kan?" dia tertawa pahit. "Apa yang kau incar dariku Remus? Aku tak menjalani hubungan ini denganmu hanya untuk main-main. Apa yang kau inginkan dariku?"

Remus menggigit bbirnya. "Sirius, aku... aku serius dengan hubungan kita, tapi..."

Sirius bangkit. "Kita sudah setahun menjalani ini Remus, dan kalau kau masih tak merasakan perasaan apapun padaku, tak ada gunanya diperpanjang kan?" katanya dingin. "Harusnya aku tahu. Harusnya aku percaya saat teman-temanku berkata bahwa kau tak pernah serius..."

Mendadak Remus marah. "Oh, jadi kau lebih percaya pada teman-temanmu daripada denganku?" bentaknya.

Mata Sirius menyipit berbahaya. "Yeah, mengingat mereka lebih peduli padaku dari pada kau!"

Remus menatap Sirius tak percaya. "Oh, baiklah. Kalau segala yang kulakukan padamu selama ini tak ada artinya, memang tak ada gunanya melanjutkan hubungan ini," tandasnya dingin.

Sirius mendengus benci, lalu berpaling pergi, meninggalkan Remus sendiri.

Dan besoknya, setelah kemenangan Gryffindor terhadap Ravenclaw, Remus melihat Sirius berciuman dengan Sandra Howarts.

Dan mereka berakhir.

_Kelas enam._

Setelah pertengkaran di ruang rekereasi Gryffindor itu, Sirius dan Remus tak saling bicara.

Dan kemudian, hari Sabtu pun datang.

Remus bangun sejak pukul enam, menatap langit-langit ranjangnya, memikirkan betapa segalanya lebih mudah jika dia menolak Diaz. Tapi dia sudah berjanji, dan akan sangat tak adil untuk Diaz jika dia mengingkarinya.

Dia mandi, merasakan air dingin di sekujur tubuhnya untuk memberinya semangat. Dia menggunakan tanktop maroon dan kardigan toska, dengan jins hitam yang membalut kakinya dengan sempurna. Dia sedang menyisir rambutnya, saat merasakan mata di belakangnya. Dia hanya mendesah, berharap Sirius tak memulai lagi...

Tapi Sirius memang tak memulai apapun.

Dia hanya duduk di ranjangnya, menatap Remus dengan tatapan tak terdeskripsikan. dan saat Remus menoleh, mata mereka bertatapan, dan Remus serasa di sengat.

Dia sangat merindukan Sirius. Lebih dari apapun.

Remus rindu saat-saat dia bangun di tempat tidur Sirius di Sabtu pagi, dan mereka hanya berguling-guling sambil berbincang ringan, sambil sesekali berciuman. Dia rindu mengeringkan rambut Sirius setiap kali pacarnya itu selesai keramas. Bahkan dia rindu saat-saat dia harus menonton latihan Quidditch Sirius yang membosankan...

Remus mendesah, lalu berlalu pergi.

Masa lalu hanyalah masa lalu, bagaimanapun juga.

FIN

Review plis :D


End file.
